Naomi Miller
Naomi Miller was a young vampire in book 1 of the calabasas vampire series. She was Henry Kliar's secretary and Malcom Adam's lover. She betrayed Henry to help Malcom take over the city. She was staked by Henry Kliar. History She was born in New York in 1920. She was a illegitimate child and rasied in a very religious family. She attended a all girls cathoic school and was a very promiscuous girl. She was kicked out of school for being pregnant at age 16 which later lost the baby. She ran away from her home to escape her overbearing religious mother. New York 1940's 6 years later she became a nurse and met a man which the two fell in love they quickly got married. She had a child and one day in 1944 she let for work where she was attacked by a unknown Vampire and turned her. Naomi's maker abandoned her and later to be revealed as Antonio Rossi. she went back home she ended up draining her husband for his blood but couldn't bare killing her baby boy so she spared her child and fled the city. Sometime in the 1940's she met the New York's king Alec Sutton and started working for him. New York 1960's She left the New York kingdom in 1962 and traveled to Los Angeles to become a model. Los Angeles 1960's During her time in Los Angeles she met Henry and became close friends with him. She becamevHerny's personal secretary and had a sexual relationship with him. Los Angeles 1980's It was later shown that sometime in the 1980's Naomi and Malcom Adams were lovers. Los Angeles 1990's After the war with the witches Naomi and Malcom secretly planned to overthrow Henry searching for the immortal witch Malcom Winston's power ring. Present Day She was first seen in the books Henry was in his night club she interrupted Henry from Killing Malcom Adams telling him his business men arrived. Later that chapter she was seen in bed with Henry Kliar talking to him about his business plan. Naomi later in the book she met Khol'e Winters Henry's new girlfriend and was seen taking her out to eat. They spent the whole day together and went back to Henry's night club seeing him killing a vampire. He shouted at her telling her to call his men to track down Malcom. When the plan of Maclom Adams was revealed she was acting supicously around Henry. She convinced Henry she wasn't the culprit and continued helping him through his investigation. When Malcom finally obtained the immortal witch's stregth ring he attacked Henry's men and faced off against Henry. Before the fight Naomi snapped Henry's neck revealing that she was his accomplice. She was seen standing with Malcom hugging him while Henry was chained up. Henry asked about her betrayal and she revealed that Malcom and her have been lovers for decades. Naomi told Henry she had a gift for him and showed him a badly beaten Khol'e Winters. Malcom left and she was left in charge of two. Naomi continued to beat Khol'e and forced Henry to watch. While she was beating Khol'e Henry saw a key which he grabbed to free himself. Fooling Naomi thinking he was still was tied he lured her to him and grabbed her neck. He angrily shouted at her with tears in his eyes saying about his ways of killing Malcom. He grabbed a wooden stake and staked her. Physical Apparence Naomi is 5'0 curvy blond hair, beatiful, slim with green eyes. Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters